A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a skylight formed of one or more sheets of glass supported by a formed sheet metal frame and having a thermal break for insulation.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years virtually all windows sold and installed in the US include a thermal break between the inner and outer components. The thermal break is formed using various well known insulating techniques. However, because of architectural and esthetic considerations, most skylights have different structures than windows, and these structures are normally not amenable to the same type of insulating techniques as the ones used for regular windows. This is commonly found, particularly with regard to the formed sheet metal skylights of the traditional style, often found on older and historic buildings.
It has been found that, because they are not properly thermally broken, skylights tend to conduct heat into a room during hot weather and have cold surfaces during cold weather. This latter problem is especially undesirable because it results in increased heating costs, and causes condensation that is esthetically unpleasing and may cause damage to the skylight and the surrounding area. Additionally, because many of the skylights of this fabrication style are found on older buildings, they are often fabricated of sheet copper, which is an excellent conductor of heat and energy, increasing the loss of valuable energy.
Thus, there is need for a skylight with a thermal break that is easy to install and inexpensive to build. Moreover, the skylight with a thermal break preferably has substantially the same dimensions so that it can be installed easily and efficiently without requiring special training. It is also critical that this skylight be capable of meeting the aesthetic concerns and needs of Historic and Landmarked buildings.